losthejourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer LaPorta
This page will get a clean up after Season 1 is DONE Station7 Jennifer Christiana Smatthouse (néé LaPorta) is a ex-singer and a bisexual woman. Jennifer LaPorta is the daughter of Wesley Lynolds Chess and Nisha Pydras LaPorta. Her mother was a slave of her father, it's unknown of she is aware of this. She's a Extreme-Blood. Jennifer LaPorta is Bob Crash's girlfriend. She was impregnated by Bob's father, Patrick Rumble which led to Bob's unimaginable rage and murder of his father. She appeared in Bob's dream saying, "You're dead." which she repeated to Bob after she shoot on Sam in the park. She's a member of The Order Of Waving Town She's the mother of Mandy Crash. This moment she's a member of Elisabeth Smatthouse group. She married with Elisabeth Smatthouse so she could being a member of her group, but of she really is loving her is unknown, because of her 'strange' love. Biography Family History Jennifer LaPorta is the daughter of Wesley Lynolds Chess and Nisha Pydras LaPorta. She's the half-sister of Peter Chess, Simon Chess, Thomas Chess, Greg Chess and Noah Chess. Only her half-brothers Simon Chess and Thomas Chess are still alive. She's the granddaughter of Mr. Lynolds and Mrs. Chess I. She's the great-granddaughter of Danny Chess and Megan Rumble. She's the great-great-granddaughter of Greg Pilius Rumble and Mrs. Puttle. She's related to Bob Crash via Greg Pilius Rumble and are fourth cousins once removed. Greg Pilius Rumble = Mrs. Puttle | Danny Chess = Megan Rumble (1897)| Mr. Lynolds Mrs Chess I | (1920) | |------------|------------| | Nisha Pydras LaPorta (slave) Wesley Lynolds Chess Mrs. Chess II | | |(1960) | |---------------------|-------------------| |---------|-------|----------|--------------| | | | | | | Jennifer LaPorta Simon Thomas Greg Noah Peter Elisabeth (1985) Chess Chess Chess Chess Chess = Smatthouse | Maya Chess Life Before Birth (1971) Juli 4, 1971 Dear Mr. Crash, you are allowed to make an education to The Winkfelloy School. You got classes with some BlueBerry girls. Your partner on the school is Jennifer LaPorta. She’s a smart girl. We’re like that you’re have some good lines in The Scientist Class. You have an intelligent mind that our school need. Mr. Crash, I’m the headmaster, Frank Antonius Davidson. You have to learn everything with me. We need you to see new things. You’re eleven, but that makes you the youngest scientist is our team. Since you remember The Future, you will not remember '''Jennifer LaPorta'’s meeting, maybe not even me.'' I hope you will be in our team. Make an autograph under this line, I already have signed. Your autograph: Bob Crash My autograph: Frank Davidson Greats from Frank Davidson. Normal Life Jennifer LaPorta has been born in 1985 as the daughter of Wesley Lynolds Chess and Nisha Pydras LaPorta. The BlueBerry High School Discovering of bisexualty (1999) Jennifer LaPorta discovered on The BlueBerry High School that she was in love with Joanna Colleen. In Love with Patrick Rumble At the time she met Patrick Rumble, she heard from Patrick Rumble's son, Bob Crash. She had at this time already a relationship with Maria Captolis. Days 1-? (Season 1) (2004) Killing Sam Cormett Saving Mandy Crash With Mandy Crash To The Police Station Going On Oceanic Flight 315 Plan with Nancy Glass and Tracy Lomstein Going Back In Time Searching For Mandy Crash Days ?-? (Season 2) Relationships This page is under construction and will getting a higher and better quality after Season 1 is DONE Station7 Husband(s) and children Bob Crash Jennifer and Bob Crash had a good relationship until Patrick Rumble, Jennifer ex-father-in-law discovered a list with names of women and men who she had a relationship with at the same moment. Mandy Crash Jenna LaPorta The In-Laws Patrick Rumble Patrick Rumble and Jennifer had a good relationship, however he discovered her bisexuality when she had a relationship at the same moment with Maria Captolis. Francisca Rumble Francisca Rumble is Jennifer's mother-in-law and eventually her girlfriend. However she is the mother-in-law of Jennifer, because she has a relation to Bob Crash, her son. Boyfriends Girlfriends Joanna Colleen At the time she met Joanna Colleen, Jennifer felt in love with her. There relationship is until this today unknown. Centric-Episodes *The Real Thing Of Love Part 1 *The Real Thing Of Love Part 2 *The Conspiracy Parts 1 & 2 *The Secret Parts 1 & 2 *The Forgotten Past, The Real Past and The Real Future Part 3 *The Dark Romance Parts 1 & 2 Trivia *Jennifer was exactly never supposed to be in the serie. However the first episode made her very popular. *While trying to save her own child in 2004, Mandy Crash, she caused the dead of an other child in 2002, Conrad Cormett, while she and Patrick Rumble had a relationship. *She has a relation with the whole Crash Family: Bob Crash is her boyfriend, Patrick Rumble felt in love with her and Francisca Rumble and Jennifer LaPorta were kissing each other and they had a briefly relation, however the 2 still love each other. *Jennifer's bisexaulity wasn't revealed until The Real Thing Of Love Part 2. *Jennifer has the most centric-episodes with 9, followed by Bob Crash with 6. (Centric tally) *As seen in the Season 2 press release she will be coming in the second season. Unanswered Questions ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Jennifer LaPorta/Theorys. *Why did she had a relationship with Bob Crashs father, Patrick Rumble? *Why are Jennifer and Bob, the owners of Oceanic Airlines? *What is Jennifer's role in the plan from Eric Glass? *Why was she gone for 1 hour, while she only had to buy some new clothes for Bob Crash? *When was she born? *What does she have her mother's surname and not her father's surname? *Why was she making her List? *How could it be that Jennifer LaPorta had school with Bob Crash in 1971, while she was 14 years (1985) later born? *Are there 2 Jennifer LaPorta's? *Why does she remember her meeting with Bob Crash in 1971 while meeting him again in 2004? *How does this fit with the timeline? *Who is her 2nd father? *Who is her One-Blood adoption father?